How do you like me  now?
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Frieda trashes Francis for the last time. She'll regret it.


_I was always the crazy one_

Francis snickered, and actually wondered if this would work as he broke into the school stadium. He stood for a moment and contemplated doing it, and then mentally said 'fuck it' and set the stadium on fire. The next day is when he asked Frieda out again.

_I broke into the stadium_

_And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line_

_You were always the perfect one_

_And the valadictorian so_

_Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"_

"Get over yourself Hotstreak, I'd never go out on a date with a disgusting gang banging monster like you," Frieda yelled, in front of a good chunk of people that were on the street, but finally having enough of the flame wielding bang baby. A flash a pain showed in his eyes briefly, and she felt a small pang of guilt hit her. Without a word, he turned and left, stalking away into the dark foreboding silence of the alleyway he'd come out of.

_I only wanted to catch your attention_

_But you overlooked me somehow_

_Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention_

_And I played my guitar too loud._

For the longest time, Hotstreak didn't know why Frieda never liked him. Sure he did pick on Virgil, had been in a gang, and had a very nasty temper, but was he that unlovable? Apparently he was, or so his mother had repeatedly told him whenever he went home. Frieda just confirmed any lingering doubt that. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to make up for these things in the past few months.

_How do you like me now?_

_How do you like me now,_

_Now that I'm on my way?_

_Do you still think I'm crazy _

_Standin here today?_

_I couldnt make you love me_

_But I always dreamed about living in your radio _

_How do you like me now?_

"Oof," A soft voice said, startling the red head who hadn't noticed anyone in front of him. He looked down and saw sweet and innocent little Virgil.

"Sorry," Hotstreak mumbled softly.

"Its cool," Virgil replied, looking up at the red head with a kind, warm smile.

_When I took off to Tennessee _

_I heard that you made fun of me_

_Never imagined I'd make it this far_

_Then you married into money girl_

_Aint it a cruel and funny world?_

_He took your dreams and tore them apart._

It was a whole five years later when Francis actually saw Frieda again, though he did hear bits and pieces from Virgil.

"Oh, Hotstreak, I haven't seen you around in a while. How are you?" Frieda asked, when they had accidentally bumped into each other at the mall.

"It's Francis now Frieda. I've been real busy lately and doin' rather fine. Yourself?" Francis asked back casually. In the past five years, he had learned to control his temper, got his GED and went to college to get a business degree. Virgil had been a great help with all of it, so he really owed the boy.

"That's very good, Francis. My husband, Mark, treats me real well and takes very good care of me." Frieda said, bragging slightly. She still thought Francis was pinning after her all these years. Francis could see right through her bragging and to the lie that was lurking behind her moss green eyes.

_He never comes home _

_And youre always alone_

_And your kids hear you cryin down the hall_

_Alarm clock starts ringin_

_Who could that be singin_

_Its me baby, with your wake up call!_

"Really? That's not what Virgil says. He says that your husbands always gone, leaving you alone with your two kids." Francis said, nonchalantly, nipping that lie right in the bud. His face was rather blank when he said this. Frieda turned pale at Francis's words.

"Y-you and Virgil talk to each other?" She whispered out, stuttering ever so slightly.

"Talk? Women, we're married. After you trashed me, we got to talkin,' and before we knew it, we were in college and were planning our wedding. I graduated college early with a business degree and just got a loan to start up my own shop." Francis said with a laugh. Frieda was on the verge of crying. Hotstreak was doing so well and she wasn't. Her husband never let her go to college, so she never got to become a reporter like she always dreamed. He made her completely dependent on him, and now was sleeping with his secretary and never was home.

"I'm sorry for..." Frieda said before the red head interrupted her.

"Save it little girl. I'm making it because someone didn't give up on me. In spite of me beatin' him, Virgil's always had faith in me. Forgave me, and I flourished because of it. He loves me just as I love him. You never had the strength to do that, with, anything, even stand up to your piece of shit husband," Francis said while he cracked his neck. Francis's words stung, but Frieda knew they were true. Before any words were said in between them, a new voice interrupted.

_How do you like me now?_

_How do you like me now,_

_Now that I'm on my way?_

_Do you still think I'm crazy _

_Standin here today?_

_I couldnt make you love me_

_But I always dreamed about living in your radio _

_How do you like me now?_

"Frankie," Virgil called out, and both turned to look at the darker boy. Virgil scurried to them.

"Hey angel," Francis replied with a warm smile, arms going out in a hug. Virgil dove into the heated arms.

"I've been looking for you. Oh, hey Frieda," Virgil said happily. Virgil seemed to be glowing with an unknown force. Francis tightened his arms around his tiny, delicate husband.

"Sorry baby, I got caught talkin' with her," Francis replied softly, and kissed the top of Virgil's calmed dreads. Frieda looked on in surprise

"It's okay, I was just a little worried," Virgil replied nuzzling Francis's chest contently.

"Aww, baby, I can take care of myself." Francis replied with another soft smile.

"I know, but I still worry," Virgil responded. Francis smiled warmly at Virgil and Frieda was struck with how good of a man that Francis had become, how gentle. Just because he had been given a chance. Both said their goodbyes and walked off, and all she could do, is watch on, envious that Virgil had gotten the man that had shown her more passion then most.

_Tell me baby..._

_I will preach on..._


End file.
